A television receiver typically comprises a splitter, which effectively splits a received radiofrequency spectrum into two or more bands. For example, the splitter may effectively split the received radiofrequency spectrum into a UHF band, a lower VHF band, and a higher VHF band. Each band has a dedicated processing branch with a front portion. The front portion is coupled to a particular output of the splitter, which is associated with the band concerned. The front portion generally comprises a tuning element that forms part of a resonance circuit. The tuning element is typically in the form of a tuning diode, which receives one or more tuning voltages for tuning the resonance circuit. For example, the tuning diode may receive a coarse-tuning voltage at a cathode and a fine-tuning voltage at an anode.
A tuning diode in the front portion of a processing branch typically receives a tuning voltage from a tuning voltage source via a tuning voltage path. The tuning voltage path may be in the form of, for example, a copper track on a printed circuit board. The tuning voltage path has several branches, one for each processing branch so as to bring the tuning voltage close to the tuning diode in the front portion of that processing branch. Each tuning diode receives the tuning voltage via a radiofrequency-blocking circuit that is coupled between, on the one hand, a control terminal of the tuning diode and, on the other hand, the branch of the tuning voltage path that brings the tuning voltage to close to the tuning diode.
United States patent application published under number 2004/0063410 describes an electronic alignment system for a television signal tuner. Radiofrequency signals are input to a UHF/VHF splitter that is operative to separate the UHF band from the VHF band. A single tuned filter within a UHF processing portion receives UHF signals from the UHF/VHF splitter. A voltage signal allows this single tuned filter to tune to a selected UHF channel. Similarly, a single tuned filter within a VHF processing portion receives VHF signals from the UHF/VHF splitter. A voltage signal allows this single tuned filter to tune to a selected VHF channel.